


Liebesträume nº3

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Season 9
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante sus clases de piano, Ziva siempre interpretraba la misma melodía para calentar y Tony no veía la forma de descubrir cuál era</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesträume nº3

**Author's Note:**

> El poema mencionado en la historia es [este](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_lieb,_so_lang_du_lieben_kannst). Liszt le compuso una melodía, los [_Liebesträume nº3_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4XEPdYO5mM), que le dan título a este fic.

Tarareaba la pieza para piano con un tempo inadecuado, probablemente también desafinaba. La tenía metida en el cerebro, la sentía taladrándole la sien o más bien era un martillo repiqueteando sin descanso. La había oído tantas veces en su vida. Tantas. Pero ninguna versión sonaba mejor que la que interpretaban los dedos de Ziva.

Llevaba semanas dándole clases de piano por amor al arte. “O quizá a ti”, pensó para descartar la idea un segundo después y luego retomarla y paladearla. A un perro viejo no se le podían enseñar nuevos trucos, pero él partía con cierta base. Jamás sería un virtuoso, lo cual no significaba que fuera un caso perdido. Si continuaba así, Ziva le había prometido que le enseñaría a realizar improvisaciones de jazz pronto.

Sin embargo, no era esa clase de melodía la que ahora interesaba a Tony. Siempre, desde el primer día, se había acostumbrado a oírle a Ziva la misma música. La empleaba como calentamiento, en ocasiones también para señalizar el final de la clase. Nunca había querido desvelarle el nombre, tan solo había consentido recitarle unos versos en alemán que le habían dejado frío. Un idioma del que apenas sabía decir patata y cerveza y que “te quiero” suena a “te asesinaré mientras duermes” no era precisamente para alegrarse.

Había hecho lo imposible por identificar la pieza. Había empleado buscadores, revisado bandas sonoras de todas las películas que se le habían ocurrido e incluso tratado de sacar la partitura de memoria para facilitar su localización. Todo había sido en vano. Empezaba a desesperarse hasta que Ziva cometió su error.

Ella también tarareaba la melodía aquella mañana al entrar en la oficina. Durante un rato de paz, Tony la había visto garabateando unas palabras entre los dibujitos que hacía en su cuaderno mientras realizaba sus pesquisas desde el escritorio. Aprovechando que el jefe requería los servicios de Ziva en el exterior, había corrido en busca del papel. En una esquinita, enmarcados por unas líneas sinuosas a las que McMatemático había encontrado parecido con los fractales, se encontraban cuatro versos:

_O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst!_   
_O lieb, so lang du lieben magst!_   
_Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt,_   
_wo du an Gräbern stehst und klagst!_

Dar con aquel poema había sido coser y cantar, nunca mejor dicha la segunda parte. Ahora que ya conocía la respuesta al enigma se sentía preparado para hacerle frente. Al menos eso creía hasta que McGruñón le advirtió de que bajase el tono y parase de una vez, pues le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Daba igual, el ascensor acababa de pitar.

Se levantó y se dirigió a él como una exhalación. Dejó que el jefe saliese y le propinó un pequeño empujón a Ziva para que entrase. Antes de que Ziva llegase a protestar, se coló él también y detuvo el ascensor.

—Te lo advierto, no estoy de humor y he matado por menos.  
—Lidstrame 3.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—¡Lidstrame 3, la pieza que siempre tocas al piano!

Ziva entreabrió los labios, entre desconcertada y molesta. Empezaba a preguntarle, titubeante, cómo lo había averiguado cuando Tony la interrumpió:

—El poema. Esos versos vienen en la Wikipedia. Bonito, pero un poco lúgubre.

Ziva hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece acertado. Amar todo lo posible, pues llegará la hora en que solo habrá tumbas ante las que llorar.

Tony sonrió por no gritarle “pues hazlo” o gritárselo a sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía si ese momento había pasado. Ella ya tenía a alguien, a su flamante caballero de la CIA, el cual no podría ponerse yelmo pues ninguno podría contener ese par de orejotas que dejaban hasta las de Dumbo en ridículo. Habían estado cerca después de aquel fatídico verano, pero primero era Ziva quien no estaba lista y después él. Perdía el tiempo, igual que Ziva regalándole esa pieza lección tras lección.

—Liebesträume, así es como se pronuncia. Significa…  
—“Sueños de amor”. Wikipedia otra vez.

Ziva puso una mueca de desazón y asintió sin mirarle. Desde el viaje a Afganistán parecía haber recaído. La conocía lo bastante como para saber que no confesaría con facilidad. Debería trabajar duro.

—Sigues sin querer hablar de ello.  
—¿De que interpreto a Liszt como calentamiento? ¡Por favor! Si no te gusta, el próximo día tocaré la “Pavana para una infanta difunta” de Ravel o incluso un Scherzo de Chopin si me siento lo bastante ágil.  
—Me gusta Liszt.

Se miraron a los ojos y Tony probó fortuna. Al ir a revolverle el pelo, Ziva reculó y se cubrió suavemente. A la segunda intentona, ella agachó la cabeza como derrotada y se dejó hacer con las mandíbulas prietas. Algo no marchaba, pero Tony prefería dejarla hablar libremente en lugar de presionarla.

—A mí también—masculló con amargura—. No quiero seguir llorando sobre tumbas. Estoy cansada de pasarme la vida esperando en vez de… Estoy harta.  
—Pues no sigas esperando—susurró con ternura—y cambia de pieza aunque te guste. ¿Qué te parece el “Claro de luna” de Debussy?  
—Bonito—murmuró desconcertada—, ¿por qué?  
—¿No te parece romántico? Salía en la banda sonora de “Crepúsculo” y…  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Tony carraspeó y se ajustó la corbata. Ziva sonreía al borde de la carcajada burlona. Misión cumplida aun a costa de su dignidad.

—Te invito a una tila, creo que necesitas despejarte. Ya de paso, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te tiene tan de mal humor?


End file.
